mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Alia
This article is only about Alia's participation in Mega Man X: Unit 49. To see Alia's general information in the Mega Man X series, click here. Alia plays a major supporting role in Mega Man X: Unit 49. Her intelligence, advanced engineering and analytical skills due to her past as Reploid Research team in RaDoRB makes her an excellent Operator, Navigator and Computer Specialist of the Maverick Hunters. She is the one who briefs the Hunters about their missions, guides them through the areas, giving information about the objectives and spotted Mavericks, as well manages the transfer actions at the Hunter Base. Personality Alia cares deeply for her team members and colleagues, doing her best to guide them through the missions without them being harmed. That trait is what intensified the shock for not being able to save anyone in Operation Doomsday. The trauma caused by Saturn's attack on the 17th Unit makes Alia very tormented and afraid of losing what is left of her companions, making her work restlessly to protect X and Zero. In a sense, the tragedy strengthened the bonds between the three, as they need to stay united to overcome this. Later, she managed to recompose herself and compromised to stay cool-headed during the War, as well as being a psychological support for X, for whom she deeply concerns and seems to have developed a kind of passion. Although overwhelmed by work in an uncertain scenario, Alia still manages to assist several Hunters at once and serve as a mentor for Nora, who needs someone to relieve her anxiety. That endeavour is essential, since she is the head of the group during missions and a bad performance puts everyone in risk. Due to her past emotional confrontations and her scientific nature, Alia is a realistic person, claiming she does not believe in "miracles". History 'Maverick Wars era' Check Alia's trajectory since her Reploid Researcher days in MMKB's article about Alia 'After Jakob's Incident' Alia, along with Pallette and Layer are assisting X and Zero while they chase three identical Reploids in a city near the 17th Unit Base. Alia is having difficulties to anaylize the Mavericks due to a strange jamming, coming from an unknown source. She asks them to keep chasing the Mavericks to somewhere else. Later, she discovers that the jamming source comes from their own base, and the computers are flooded with corrupted information and begin malfunctioning. The Maverick Saturn warps himself along with Shad and the colossus Gigantex, beginning a violent attack against the Maverick Hunters headquarters. Alia tries to save her colleagues, but the wreckage traps them. Without choices, Alia escapes to the underground shelter. After being rescued, Alia is still in panic and runs to meet X and Zero, hugging X and expressing a deep feeling of guilt for not being able to save anyone. 'The Great Neo Maverick War' After joining the 49th Unit, Alia quickly becomes used to her new Navigator computer and impresses Nora with her skills. Although not being able to perform the Tracking method of Nora, she manages to make a complete analysis of Shad, Baronel, Kran and Kerbekeros, as well as gathering data about their past, reaching a conclusion that the last three were just civillian Reploids. During the mission in the Iberian Castle, Alia strived to maintain the communication with the Hunters due to the Jammers that had been activated in the sewers. By the end of the mission, she figured how to disable Kran's seemingly indestructible Golden Defense. However, even the Navigators were unable to predict or fully understand how Kran was fighting due to his unpredictable thinking. With X and Zero about to be killed by the Parabolic Punishment Melter, Alia desperately took over Nora's computer in an attempt to teleport them back to the base, without success. After X's ultimate battle against Kran in Shattered Shine, Alia leaves her computer to recieve X, who was severely wounded. Nora jokes about the two being lovebirds. Two days later, Alia finally gets a call from Layer and Pallette, who are still under repairs. Pallette perceives Alia's sadness and tries to cheer her up. Right after that, Nora enters her room and the two have a talk about themselves. The two have a reunion with Captain Elika, who shows the results of the investigation on Kran: the Maverick Hunters and the government may have been responsible for him becoming a Maverick. The fact that Saturn is manipulating once innocent people makes X feel even worse, but Elika argues that X will suffer whoever is his enemy due to his way of being. Alia takes the task to keep X comforted, and later proposes to help him understanding his hidden powers, but X says he must overcome his weaknessess by himself and Dr. Light's devices would not help this time. During the'' Fanfare Operations'', Alia and Nora needed to coordinate four simultaneous missions, and they run out of Hunters due to the massive amount of Neo Maverick emergencies. Given the base was unprotected, Alia ponders the possibility of the base being attacked again. In that scenario they would be outnumbered and she would be killed while the Hunters were "safe". Due to the Jammers being activated in the attacked cities, the only squad Alia was able to give a proper assistance was the one dealing with Baronel in a hangar belonging to Earth's Army. Category:Characters